Mistake
by Mikitsan
Summary: No todo es lo que parece... entren y descubranlo por ustedes mismos...KxC One-shot ... Demonios soy malisima con los titulos! D:


_**Disclaimer: **__Soul Eater no me pertenece y aceptémoslo no lo será hasta que logre dominar el área limítrofe y después de hay el MUNDO *relámpago*…o sea en un buen tiempo._

**-O-**

**Kid POV**

Simetría…. La representación de todo lo hermoso y perfecto que puede existir, y yo como fiel defensor de la belleza me autoimpuse cuidarla y respetarla por sobre todas las cosas… pero existen personas en el mundo que no comparten mi opinión…y de entre todas ellas la principal…

_Chrona_

No podía dejar de pensar en ella… todo que decía, hacia o dejaba de hacer se veía nublado por su asimetría, y de toda su asimetría algo destacaba notablemente…su cabello… ese horrible cabello completamente fuera de lugar, mechones de un lado mas largo que el otro, en lugares que no deberían estar, de forma que no debería estar, simplemente era un pecado tener que verla y no poder hacer nada al respecto.

Pero gracias al cielo eso había cambiado las ultimas semanas…después del favor que me hicieron Liz y Patty de llevarla "por voluntad propia" a una peluquería el resultado era increíble…. por fin era completamente simétrica… tanto tiempo de espera y sacrificio valió la pena… era perfecta.

Pero por esa misma razón no podía entender el porque sentía esas sensaciones al verla, algo no andaba bien entre nosotros, faltaba algo para que me sintiera completamente complacido… pero no tenia idea de que pudiera ser…

Y entonces lo vi…

Una ráfaga de viento movió sus delicados cabellos y estremeció su cuerpo, gracias a ello pude notar partes de su cuerpo que normalmente nunca estarían expuestas, levantando la delgada (hasta ese momento me había dado cuenta de ello) y fina tela de su vestido, mientras ella intentaba bajarlo quedo al descubierto parte de sus muslos, sus piernas y su cuello… sobre todo su cuello… me pregunte como seria el resto de su piel y como se vería sin ese vestido…

Me sonroje ante tal pensamiento impropio de mi pero propio de cualquier adolecente… y fue en ese momento que caí en cuenta de lo que me estaba pasando, reí entre dientes al entender lo sencillo que era arreglarlo…

Tenia que planear algo…

* * *

Ese día me encontraba caminando por los pasillos de mi mansión con Chrona siguiéndome los pasos, esa era nuestra primer sesión de estudios y la primera vez que me encontraba realmente solo con ella.

Una sesión de estudio… era la excusa perfecta, yo como buen hijo de Shinigami-sama era lógicamente el mejor preparado para la difícil tarea de explicarle la percepción de almas a Chrona, tarea la cual tenía Maka en esos momentos pero al parecer no estaban dando los frutos que se esperaban.

Subimos las escaleras mientras le explicaba que los libros que necesitaríamos se encontraban en mi habitación, cosa que era cierta aunque los motivos por los cuales quería subir con ella no eran precisamente esos…

Cuando llegamos abrí de par en par las dos puertas simétricamente y la invite a pasar, ella entro asintiendo con un suave movimiento de cabeza, después de ello mire a ambos lado del pasillo y cuando estuve seguro que no hubiera nadie por los alrededores entre a mi habitación.

Mientras Chrona miraba el enorme estante de libros que tenia a lado de mi cama, gire sobre mi mismo y lentamente cerré las puertas, recordé lo que tenia escondido en uno de los cajones a lado de mi cama, lo había comprado por si acaso pero a esas alturas estaba seguro que lo necesitaría…

Me acerque lentamente recapitulando todo lo que tendría que hacer, estaba tan encaminado en mis pensamientos que sin poder medir mi tono de voz la llame, ella dio un pequeño salto (supongo que del susto) y cuando menos me di cuenta Chrona resbalo sobre mi cama cayendo en ella mientras la delicada tela de su vestido volvía a subir revelándome de nuevo sus suaves muslos…

Encontrarla en esa posición justo encima de mi cama borro todo pensamiento coherente que podría haber llegado a mi… no lo pude resistir…. Hice lo que cualquier hombre pensante haría en mi situación y de lo cual no me arrepiento.

Antes de que Chrona pudiera reaccionar me abalance sobre la cama y después sobre ella, posicionándome entre sus caderas y abrazado sus piernas alrededor mío, ella hizo el ademan de gritar así que en un rápido movimiento mi mano izquierda termino en sus labios, esperaba que no la oyeran mis armas (no quería que subieran y arruinaran todo lo que me tomo tanto planear) mientras sujetaba con mi mano libre sus dos brazos sobre el cabezeral de la cama…

Era la posición perfecta y el momento perfecto…

Lentamente solté sus labios y con mí ahora mano libre abrí el cajón de una de las pequeñas mesas a cada lado de mi cama… puestas de esa forma por razones simétricas, y extraje de ella ese pequeño objeto plástico.

Ya tenia todo preparado así que me acerque a Chrona y con delicadeza abrí cada uno de los botones del cuello de su vestido revelando su blanca y tersa piel… mientras ella me miraba con ojos nublados y unas cuantas lagrimas amenazaban en salir, no quería provocarle miedo o dolor así que tendría que acabar rápido con ello.

A tientas busque en la cama lo que tan celosamente estuve ocultando todo el tiempo, y el cuanto lo encontré lo abrí rápidamente mientras me preparaba para lo que se venia después de ello, me acerque mas a ella y entonces…

Sonreí complacido mientras me alejaba del cuerpo tembloroso de la chica bajo de mí y mire mi obra maestra…

Guarde las tijeras en el cajón del cual las saque y le tendí la mano a Chrona para que pudiera levantarse.

Por fin me pude deshacer de esos malditos botones que la hacían ver tan asimétrica…

**-O-**

_MIKI ERES UNA PERVERTIDA!_

_Awww que bonito se escucharía eso pero nop, yo no puse nada pervertido hay xD, esto se podría tomar como romántico? No tengo idea…  
_

_Yo diría que no se porque me ha dado por escribir, pero me ha dado, y regrese a mi pareja para no perder la costumbre… y porque no me salió el Black*Star/Tsubaki que quería hacer ¬¬ _

_Y gracias a los review de mi otro one-shot me metieron el gusanito de escribir un fic largo OwO, pero no se me ocurre nada ._. pensare y pensare y tratare y tratare y les traeré una historia larga, quiero ver si tengo el talento suficiente (xD),ustedes chicas como le hacen? o-Ó_

_Yo y mi costumbre de escribir en la madrugada..._

_En fin…Creen que me merezco un reviewcito? :3_


End file.
